Sengoku Stay Night: The spin off story
by Nerojou
Summary: Holy Grail war, pertarungan epik yang mempertaruhkan nyawa antara 7 magus dan 7 servant. Tentunya akan lebih epik jika heroic spirit dari era Sengoku versi BASARA ikut meramaikan. Untuk cerita utama, kunjungi invincibleirongirl@wordpress.
1. Chapter 1

_Cerita berikut ini mengambil setting dan timeline dari rute Unlimited Blade Works milik Fate/stay night._

Lokasi: Kastil Einzbern

"...Gate of Babylon"

Gilgamesh akhirnya mengeluarkan noble phantasmnya di hadapan mereka. Ratusan senjata pun muncul di udara, semuanya merupakan senjata legendaris yang dimiliki oleh pahlawan-pahlawan terkenal zaman dahulu.

"Kalian pikir bisa melawanku?"

Sementara Rin yang masih tak percaya ia baru kehilangan Archernya, langsung menyerang kearah Gilgamesh dengan segenggam permata di tangannya, yang hendak dilemparkannya tepat di wajahnya.

"Kaaaauuuuu! Kau apakan Archer-ku?"

"Hmph!" Gilgamesh meluncurkan salah satu pedangnya kearah Rin dengan secepat kilat.

"!"

Namun Saber dengan sigap langsung menepisnya dan melindungi master barunya tersebut. "Rin, mundur!"

Sementara itu Shirou juga berusaha untuk menge-trace sebanyak mungkin senjata yang ia lihat dari Gate of Babylon milik Gilgamesh.

"Akulah lawanmu, King of Heroes!" serunya.

Gilgamesh hanya tersenyum mengejek melihatnya. "Hahaha, peniru sepertimu berani melawanku?" sambil menembakkan senjata-senjatanya kearah Shirou. Tentu saja Shirou berusaha menahannya, namun setiap senjata hasil tracenya digunakan untuk menahan serangan-serangan tersebut, pasti pecah. Sehingga pada akhirnya pun ia terdesak.

"Aaargh...!" sebuah tombak menyerempet bahu kirinya, dan menorehkan luka yg cukup dalam.

"Hmph. Masih bisa bertarung kau, bocah?"

Shirou berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tombak tersebut. "...Selama aku masih bisa bernafas, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

Tiba-tiba reijuu di tangan kirinya pun bersinar, dan detik berikutnya muncul sinar di lantai sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang—"

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kilatan merah menyerang kearah Gilgamesh. Sesaat ia terkejut akan serangan dadakan tersebut, namun berhasil menahannya dengan perisai. Ternyata wujud kilatan tersebut adalah seorang pria berbaju merah yang memegang tombak di masing-masing tangannya, berdiri di depan Shirou.

"Servant Lancer... Tiba! Apakah kau master yang telah memanggilku...?"

"...Ha?" Shirou yang kebingungan hanya bisa tercengang melihatnya. Namun ia langsung mengangguk cepat setelah ia mengerti situasinya.

"I, iya! Maksudku, akulah master yang telah memanggilmu!"

Lancer merah tersebut melihat kearah Gilgamesh. "Apakah dia musuh yang sekarang harus kukalahkan, master?"

"Ya! Pokoknya hajar saja dia sampai mampus!" teriak Shirou. Gilgamesh mulai geram sambil kembali memunculkan lebih banyak senjata dari noble phantasmnya.

"YOSH! SERAHKAN SAJA PADAKU!"

Tiba-tiba dengan suara toa yang lebay, Lancer merah tersebut mulai mengayunkan senjatanya. Percikan api mulai muncul dari kedua ujung tombak besarnya.

"TEN! HA! ZESSHOU! SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURA! KENZAN!"

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah aula utama kastil einzbern yang dipenuhi kobaran api. Namun alih-alih panik oleh ruangan yang mulai terbakar, semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut malah tercengang melihat kuda-kuda bertarung Lancer merah tersebut, yang bisa dikatakan, sangat berlebihan alias lebay.

"TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG DAPAT MENANDINGI TOMBAK PENAKLUK LANGIT INI! BERSIAPLAH!"

Namun Gilgamesh malah mendecak kesal sambil menyapu abu dari pakaiannya. "Cih, bajuku jadi kotor begini..."

Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan membelakangi mereka. "Hei, bocah-bocah! Bersyukurlah hari ini aku membiarkan kalian lolos. Lagipula jika aku berlama-lama disini, nanti Holy Grail ini bisa membusuk. Sampai jumpa, berikutnya aku tidak akan mengasihani kalian! Hahaha!" kemudian ia pun menghilang.

Sementara itu Shirou masih tercengang melihat perilaku servant barunya.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Emiya...

"Hmm... jadi, nama aslimu adalah Sanada Yukimura? Ksatria dari era Sengoku itu?" tanya Shirou kepada Lancer merah tersebut.

"BENAR SEKALI!" jawab Yukimura dengan suara lantang nan lebay. "SAYA SIAP MELAYANI PERINTAH MASTER SHIROU-SAMA!"

"Err... oke..." Shirou mulai terlihat khawatir. "Lalu kenapa kamu menjawab panggilanku? Apakah ada suatu permintaan yang ingin kamu kabulkan dengan Holy Grail?"

"SAYA TIDAK MENYADARINYA! AWALNYA SAYA HANYA INGIN KEMBALI MERASAKAN SUASANA MEDAN PERANG, BISA BERTERIAK DAN MENGHADAPI LAWAN YANG KUAT!"

"...eh?"

"LALU TIBA-TIBA SAYA TERPANGGIL KE MASA INI, SEBAGAI SERVANT SHIROU-SAMA! ITU SUDAH CUKUP BAGI SAYA!"

"...ehm, begitukah..."

"NGOMONG-NGOMONG, HOLY GRAIL ITU APA, SHIROU-SAMA?"

"...he?"

"Kamu... tidak tahu tentang Holy Grail?" tanya Rin tidak percaya. Yukimura membalasnya dengan menggeleng lebay.

Shirou berusaha menjelaskannya dengan agak canggung, "Yah, secara harafiah sih, artinya adalah 'cawan suci'..."

"CAWAT SUCI?"

"Bu, bukan... Jadi, benda ini adalah suatu eksistensi omnipoten yang dapat mengabulkan segala permintaan..."

"IMPOTEN?"

"..."

Mendadak wajah Yukimura sedikit memerah dengan ekspresi terkejut. "S, SHIROU-SAMA... MENGINGINKAN BENDA SEPERTI ITU?"

"Eh—"

"JANGAN KHAWATIR!" Yukimura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "TIDAK PEDULI APAPUN YANG SHIROU-SAMA INGINKAN ATAU LAKUKAN, KESETIAAN SANADA YUKIMURA INI TIDAK AKAN GOYAH!"

"Ma, makanya, itu—"

"SAYA PASTI AKAN DAPATKAN CAWAT IMPOTEN ITU!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam, menyadari bahwa kata-kata berikutnya yang akam mereka sampaikan kepada Yukimura hanya akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut.

"Ehm, Shirou... sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam..." tiba-tiba Saber mengubah topik pembicaraan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah malu dan samar-samar terdengar suara perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Eh? Ah, benar juga! Maaf, aku akan segera memasak untuk makan malam!" Shirou pun langsung beranjak ke dapur, diikuti Rin. "Biar kubantu, Emiya-kun." Shirou lalu membuka kulkasnya sambil mengambil bahan-bahan makanan, sampai tiba-tiba ia terdiam sejenak.

"Aaaah, persediaan telurnya habis... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi... Lancer, bisakah kamu...?"

"SIAP! SAYA BERSEDIA DISURUH BERBELANJA SEKALIPUN, JIKA ITU PERMINTAAN SHIROU-SAMA!" sela Yukimura, seakan sudah mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan Shirou.

"Err, baguslah jika kamu sudah mengerti... kalau begitu, tolong belikan telur satu lusin ya..." lanjut Shirou sambil menyerahkan uangnya, "dan, bisakah kamu menyembunyikan kedua tombakmu itu? Mereka terlihat membahayakan..."

" SAYA MENGERTI! ITTEKIMASU!" kemudian ia pun berlari meninggalkan rumah dengan secepat kilat, dan lebay sampai-sampai menimbulkan sekelebat bayangan merah sepanjang lintasannya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Yukimura sudah kembali. Namun di tangannya hanya terdapat kantung berisi setengah lusin telur.

"Perasaanku nggak enak nih..." gumam Shirou khawatir. Dan benar saja, mendadak Yukimura langsung membungkuk lebay di depan Shirou sampai wajahnya menghantam tatami.

"...SHIROU-SAMA! MAAFKAN SAYA! PAKET TELUR SATU LUSINNYA SUDAH HABIS, JADI SAYA HANYA BISA MENDAPATKAN YANG SETENGAH LUSIN INI!"

"Eeeh... tidak apa-apa kok..." balas Shirou takut-takut, "tapi, sebenarnya kamu kan bisa membeli dua pak telur berisi setengah lusin itu..."

Shirou baru menyadari kalau ia salah bicara. Mendadak ekspresi Yukimura langsung berubah terkejut.

"BENAR JUGA... SA, SAYA TIDAK MENYADARINYA...! MAAFKAN KEBODOHAN SANADA YUKIMURA INI, SHIROU-SAMA! UNTUK MEMBAYARNYA, SAYA... SAYA BERSEDIA MELAKUKAN SEPPUKU!"

Berikutnya ia langsung memunculkan kedua tombaknya, yang ujung-ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan api entah darimana, memercik ke segala arah. Sebagian kecil percikannya perlahan membakar rumput di halaman kediaman Emiya. Shirou langsung panik melihatnya.

"La... Lancer, cukup! Kamu tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu! Ini hanya kesalahan kecil, tidak apa-apa! Kalau kamu lanjutkan, bisa-bisa aku yang nanti akan seppuku!"

Mendengarnya, Yukimura kembali menurunkan tombaknya tersebut. "Be, begitukah...? Baiklah, jika itu perintah Shirou-sama..." Shirou sedikit lega melihat Yukimura yang sudah agak tenang.

"TAPI... SAYA BELUM MERASA LEGA JIKA KESALAHAN INI BELUM TERBAYAR! SHIROU-SAMA, TOLONG PUKUL SAYA!"

"...ha?"

"INI HAL YANG BIASA OYAKATA-SAMA LAKUKAN PADA SAYA JIKA SAYA MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN! PUKUL SAYA SEKUAT TENAGA, SHIROU-SAMA!"

"eeeto..."

Rin hanya bisa facepalm melihatnya. "Sebenarnya, dari dunia paralel macam apa Sanada Yukimura ini berasal...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Malamnya...

"Jadi, kita harus menyusun kembali strategi bertarung kita. Setelah kita melihat kemampuan Gilgamesh dan dia sudah mendapatkan Holy Grail, hal yang selanjutnya ia lakukan pasti mencari wadah yang tepat untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Grail tersebut." jelas Rin sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Untungnya, semua servant sudah berhasil dikalahkan, sehingga yang tersisa hanya Saber, Archer Gilgamesh, dan... dia." lanjutnya sambil melirik kearah Yukimura, yang sedang tersenyum penuh percaya diri sambil mendengarkan rapat strategi mereka dengan seksama.

"Tebakan pertamaku adalah dia akan menggunakan kuil Ryuudou sebagai lokasi yang strategis... Saber, apa kau siap untuk melawannya—"

"Tidak, yang akan melawan Gilgamesh adalah aku, Tohsaka." sela Shirou, "Dengan noble phantasmnya itu, hanya dengan sihir proyeksi senjata milikku lah yang dapat mengimbanginya... Saber dan Tohsaka, kalian lebih baik fokus kepada cara menghancurkan Holy Grail sementara aku menahannya."

Yukimura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan semangat. "SUNGGUH STRATEGI YANG HEBAT, SHIROU-SAMA! TENANG SAJA, ANDA TIDAK AKAN BERTARUNG SENDIRI! SEKUAT APAPUN SI GILGAMESH INI, TIDAK ADA YANG AKAN BISA MENANDINGI KOMBINASI SANADA YUKIMURA DAN SHIROU-SAMA!"

"...Ehm... ya, baguslah kalau begitu..."

Mendadak ekspresi Saber berubah serius dan pandangan matanya menjadi tajam, menatap keluar pintu. "...Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menuju kesini, ia memiliki hawa bertarung yang luar biasa... Dan ia bukan manusia..."

Shirou dan Rin terkejut mendengarnya. "Jangan-jangan... masih ada servant lain yang tersisa?"

Mereka semua langsung keluar menuju halaman kediaman Emiya. Dan benar saja, suara tapak kaki kuda yang tengah berlari kencang makin terdengar, menuju kearah tempat mereka. Detik berikutnya, seekor kuda besar dengan seorang lelaki berarmor biru sebagai penungganggnya melompati dinding pagar kediaman Emiya, masuk ke dalam halamannya. Lelaki tersebut menatap kearah Shirou dkk, tersenyum menantang.

"Yo,"

Penampilannya terlihat sangat mencolok, dengan penutup mata kanan serta helm ala samurai berornamen sabit emas besar di depannya. Di kiri-kanan pinggangnya tergantung masing-masing tiga buah pedang. Namun mereka lebih tercengang melihat kuda yang tengah ditungganginya. Orang macam apa yang memasang setang dan knalpot motor pada kudanya?

"...!" kali ini giliran Yukimura yang terkejut melihatnya. "Kau..."

Lelaki tersebut turun dari kudanya dan mengeluarkan salah satu pedangnya. "Servant Rider, Date Masamune, datang kesini untuk mengalahkan kalian. You see?"

"DATE MASAMUNE-DONO! RUPANYA KAU JUGA TERPANGGIL KE DUNIA INI?" Yukimura memunculkan kedua tombaknya, dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "BAGUS... AYO KITA BERTARUNG! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGALAHKAN AKU DAN SHIROU-SAMA!"

"...Huh? Sanada Yukimura lagi? Cih, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Oh well..." kali ini Masamune mengeluarkan keenam pedangnya, yang masing-masing dipegang diantara jari-jarinya. Keenam pedang tersebut jadi mirip cakar di kedua tangannya. "Let's party!"

Seiring mereka saling bertukar sabetan pedang, kilatan cahaya merah dan biru muncul di sekeliling mereka, menghempaskan semua yang berada di dekatnya. Shirou dkk hanya bisa tercengang melihat pertarungan kedua servant baru tersebut.

"...Mereka bertarung di udara...Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa melawan gravitasi?"

"Ini... bahkan lebih lebay dari Dragon B*ll... dan yang lebih parah lagi, ini nyata..."

"Se, Senpaaaaiii!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan pita rambut di kirinya berlari-lari kearah mereka. Dia terlihat panik.

"...lho, Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shirou dengan bingung. Namun berikutnya ia melihat ada reijuu di tangan Sakura. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Senpai! Apa Rider... servantku datang kesini?" Sakura balas bertanya.

Shirou membalasnya dengan menunjuk ke langit, dimana terlihat sepasang kilatan cahaya berwarna biru dan merah saling menyambar. Sekarang ekspresi Sakura sama tercengangnya dengan mereka. "...E, eeeeeeeeeeee..."

Rin memandang Sakura dengan tidak percaya, "Sa, Sakura, jadi kau juga seorang master? Terlebih lagi, servantmu adalah makhluk itu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk takut-takut. "Be, begitulah... sebenarnya, awalnya servantku adalah Rider yang digunakan oleh kakakku sebagai master pengganti, yang telah dikalahkan di awal Grail war seperti yang kalian lihat... Namun setelah kakakku sekarang menghilang, aku terpaksa harus men-summon servant lain, dan entah kenapa yang terpanggil adalah dia..."

"Berarti... apakah kau akan menjadi musuh kami, Sakura?" tanya Rin lagi. Sakura hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. "Ta, tapi... aku berjanji tidak akan melukai Senpai dan Tohsaka-senpai! Ini hanya demi Holy Grail saja!"

Tak lama kemudian, Yukimura dan Masamune sudah berada di permukaan tanah lagi. Mereka berdua terlihat terengah-engah setelah pertarungan sengit mereka di udara.

"...Hah... hah... seperti yang kuperkirakan... ternyata kekuatan dari Dokuganryuu tidak dapat dilawan setengah-setengah..."

"...Heh... kau juga sama, bocah. Tidak kusangka aku harus all-out hanya untuk melawanmu saja..."

Shirou berusaha untuk menghalangi mereka agar tidak melanjutkan pertarungannya. "He, hei, kalian... sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan pertarungan ini lain kali... kita masih berada di daerah perumahan, bagaimana kalau sampai menarik perhatian banyak orang—"

"HEI! Kau lihat kilatan cahaya tadi?"

"Iya! Sebenarnya itu apa? Jangan-jangan UFO?"

"Asalnya dari rumah besar di pojok sana!"

"Ayo kita lihat!"

Shirou menunduk pasrah. "Tuh, kan..."

Sakura kembali terlihat panik. "Aaa, aaah, bagaimana ini, kita tidak boleh terlihat..." kemudian ia pun menggunakan reijuu-nya. "Ri, Rider! Tolong teleport kita berdua kembali ke rumah!"

"...Cih, padahal kita baru mau memasuki bagian serunya..." Masamune pun menurunkan pedangnya dan berjalan kearah Sakura. "Hey, boy! Pertarungan kali ini akan kuanggap seri, namun pada pertemuan kita berikutnya, bersiaplah to get beaten up! See you again!" kemudian mereka berdua pun menghilang.

"...Fuh, untunglah dia pergi... tapi ini berarti pertarungan berikutnya akan lebih parah dari ini... Lancer, apa kamu—EH?"

Shirou dkk terkejut melihat Yukimura yang tiba-tiba lemas dan jatuh terkapar. Kedua tombaknya pun sudah menghilang. "Hei, Lancer! Bertahanlah! A—badannya panas sekali! Ada apa dengannya?"

_To be continued..._


End file.
